Love,Hatered,Or More Then That
by Teen Titian's fan 101
Summary: The truth and feelings are finale confessed. All because of one night... One thing led to another and a new discovery was brought into the titan's lives. BBxR andT?, SxR of course!
1. Club Locka

**Club Locka**

Thumping music was blasting out of the club. The titians were out again for the 4th time this week at Club Locka. This became a habbit for the teen titians. Starfire wore a black halter with a mini pink rose in the bottom right hand cornor, blue gene mini skirt with black strapy platform sandles. Raven wore hip huggers with a dark purple tank top with the words dangerous writen accross her cheast. Beast boy had on blue genes and a white tee shirt. Cyborg of course always dressed up as a biker when they go to clubs. Now Robin, he wore these really hott blue genes that really showed off his butt, then to top it off a red mesh shirt that was sleaveless.

They all walked into those narrow doors. "Boya this place is again is FILLED with BABES. Cyborg LOVES girls ya all heard me they look HOTT. Ah ah byeeeee." Cyborg took off with out a trace but in the oposite direction. "Hey Raven wanna dance? Ah why the hell not sure Beast Boy." Raven was led by Beast boy onto the dance floor. Starfire started to walk towards the bar and Robin Folowed behinde her. "Hey Star, mind if I join you? Friend Robin I do not mind, go on and sit I shall enjoy your company." Robin was so close he could feel her warmth from her that just wanted to give him the urge to kiss her.

Robin sat into the seat onto her left and leaned into her ear. "Are ya ready to get typsy tonight?"

Robin had a playful smile on his face.

"Hell yes I am." Robin was now in the mood. He knows tonight is going to be one hell of a night.

"Ah excuse me sir can we get two surpised drinks?" The bar tender took out two meduim sized cups and turned around. He then put vodka in both of them but he added some white powered drug in one of them.

"Here you go that will be $4.00." And he handed Starfire the one with the white powder one and the non druged one to Robin. Robin handed the $4.00 over to the bar tender. "Now have fun you two." He now had an evil smile on his face. Starfire gulbed her drink down and fast and Robin just stoped and looked at the drink.

"Friend Robin is everything alright because you are not drinking the drink. No everything is fine Star nothing to worrie about." That second afterward he drank it but curiouse what the bar tender put in it.

Starfire and Robin tossed their cups to the side of a table. "Hey Starfire, um I was wondering would you like to dance?" Robin's cheecks turned into a rose colored red thinking. "I would love to friend Robin." Starfire was being led onto the dance floor hand and hand with Robin and started to grove.

* * *

The dance floor filled with Kelly Clarkson, **Behide these hazel eyes.**

Starfire looked around to see the cupple near her. "perfect... my perfect plan.." "Ah Robin. Yea starfire." He was hoping to hear the words he was looking forward to all night.

"Um what is that dance you so called ride apon people? Um...well starfire...thats a really good question." Robin was sweating nerviousely. "Ah that you call here on earth Star grind/grinding."

"Sounds enjoyable Robin...Yeah it looks that way to me with that cupple next to us. Have you ever tried this so called grinding friend Robin?

Actualy I havent Star. You know Robin..." Starfire gave him this sexy smile look that looked sooo appealing to Robin. "Yes Starfire... You look really, really sexy tonight." Starfire was running her fingers up and down his cheast. Robin was sweating nerviously.

Starfire turned her back around. She started to grinde. All the way. Robins member was becoming hard. He knew he wanted this. He just wanted to take her home all the way to Non Virgin land. But he knew he couldnt, not like this she's probable drunk.

* * *

**Three seconds later**

****

Starfire stopped."Ah...Robin im not feeling well..."

Starfire ran out from the dance floor and into another door way. "STARFIREEEEEEE!" Robin Screamed her name and ran after her.Robin found her in a room chamber with a bed but found her on the floor uncontious.

**_Bhinde these hazel eyes...

* * *

_**

**Note To READERS!**

Please reveiw and tell me what ya think more Chapters comming soon so look for the updates! Please tell me any sudgestions if you have any rember I do not own the Teen Titians and this is my very first Fic. Also my story somehow got taken off the site here so im reloading the ch.'s sorry for this mix up I have compleated 5 chapters though and I will upload them.


	2. More Then That

**More then that**

"Oh SHIT! That Drink was probable to powerful for her. Why didnt I stop her..." Robin bent down and scooped the delacate alian into his arms. Robin gently set Starfire down onto the bed. Robin sat on the bed next to her. He leaned onto her cheast to hear a heart beat. But none was heard or felt.

Robin took his two thumbs and spread her lips apart and put his mouth on hers. While blowing into her mouth he placed his hand on her stomach and pressed hard. He did that for about 5 minuets.

"Finally... thank god I was hear to bring her back to life." Robin sighed and looked into her eyes.

Starfire opened her eyes 2 minuets later. "Friend Robin...what happened I feel werid."

"Starfire..."

"Yes Robin? "

"You blacked out and almost died."

"What how?"

"Well you see the drink that the bar tender gave us well yours was filled I think was a drug to do this to you but Im not sure. It could have been just the drink and the little excitement you had on the dance floor with me.? Starfire gave a puzzled look. "What do you mean excitement friend Robin?

"Well Star... We kind of Grinded on the dance floor..." Robin blushed the crimson red on his uniform.

Starfire looked up with shocking eyes bluched out."You mean we did da da Forbiddion dance! Yeah um we did after you saw a cupple next to us doing it you started to grinde and also... told me... told me... That I looked really really sexy tonight." Robin gulped with an embarsement.

"Robin I am so sorry... I dont know what happened. I like lost my self out there. Like I was in space but the only one there but I couldnt control my self. I am such a glorkbag... Im so sorry..." Starfire's eyes started to water then into a soft sob. Her eyes were drenched but so sexy to Robin. He wanted more. He didnt care if Starfire was drunk.

"Starfire... I would have never let anything happen to you. You mean so much to me." Robin was struglling with words this is harder than he expected. It was easier talking to other girls but when it comes to Starfire he always breaks down nerviousely.

"Robin...thank you... so much for everything. If you werent here I would have died..." Starfire brought Robin into a warm hug but always ended up squshing him with her powerful strength.

Robin broke apart from her warm embarse. "Starfirefire I...I...I love you... and I know im a compleate idiot but I cant help what im feeling..." Starfire reacted to a soft kiss on his lips. His lips were gentle almost as touching a piece of papper.

"I friend Robin love you to. I wanted to tell you but I didnt know if you liked anyone else or thought Im a stupid bitch for acting so happy all the time."

Robin leaned into Star and touching her lips with a more passtionate kiss. His tounge was licking her lips to let him in. Easeyly she allowed without any hesatation. The feel around her mouth made him want more then he wished.

* * *

Their kiss lasted for about four minuets. 

Starfire took off her gloves. Her hands were the same color as her face. Starfire began to place her hands over his stomach. She caressed his cheast feeling hissix pack of abs on his stomach.

A short moan came over Robins lips as Starfire contitue to please him. "mmmm...ahh...mmmmmm... starfire gosh you have the way..."

Starfire began to kiss his neck and working all the way to his navel. She kissed it then worked down to his belly button and licked the inside because obiousely he was an innie.

Robin rubed his fingers through her crimson red hair.

Starfire put her hand on his member. But Robin shocked back and stoped her.

"My turn." Robin said with a grin.

He began to take her halter off by untying the string in the back. He flung it on the ground. She had no bra on. He liked what he saw. Good sized breasts.

Without restianced he grabed them into his hands. He started to lick one and teasing the other.

"mmmm...ahhahha..." starfire let out a short moan in the process.

Robin carsssed her stomach to hear her moan once more. Then he placed his hand over her gene skirt belt. He was nerviousely shaking. Starfire stoped him and placed her delacate hand under his chin and lightly kissed his lips. "Robin we do not have to do this you know. Frist thing of all I have no idea how to have sex because I have only been on earth for about 2 years and still discover new things that I have no idea or had no clue exsitied." Robin looked up and into her eyes with a smile whiping accross his face.

"Well then... Im just ganna have to teach ya." Starfire gave him a hug then a soft kiss on the cheeck.

* * *

Meanwhile out on the wild side Raven and Beast Boy were out on the dance floor. Lets check them out to see what they are up to now. 

"Beast Boy stop that." Raven was blushing.

"Come on Rae I know you like it."

"Do not."

"DO TOO"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Fine BB you win your right I do like that."

"Ha see what the B man can do. I can work wonders," he smiled big to show his two sharp animal teeth.

"Yea sure in your dreams little boy." Raven grined, with a time like this she could do this everyday.

"Hey Raven... Yeah Beast Boy. I was wondering what ever happened to that day when you were traped with slade and time stoped and all because you seemed really werid when all of this was done and all."

* * *

**Flashback**

"Yes the whole world will suffer in your pain Raven. You were MENT to be this way TO DESTROY...NOT ENJOY IT."

"Please stop this before you die with this. Trigorn will not give you what you want."

"And how do you know this Raven?"

"Because NO ONE KNOWS MY FATHER BETTER THAN I DO."

Flames were comming out of her eyes and her hands turned white with power. She shot out what she had but all it did was make slade stronger.

"Do not under estamate me." He slyed over to Raven and a flash became in front of her eyes. She was somwhere else trying to make it out she heard voices.

"Raven you will be the preiciouse jewl for your father and ill get something stronger out of it," slade said viousiousely.

Raven looked around . She was in a bed room with massive chains attached to the bed.

"And what is that," Raven said with a fright in her eye.

"Hahahahahhahaahahhaaaaaaaaaa you will see Raven."

**End Flashback

* * *

**

"Raven? Raven? Earth to Raven?" Raven snaped back from her flash back. "Oh sorry... I was just thinking..."

"Yeah about what? You know you can tell me anything right," hopefuly he will tell her how much she felt about him.

"Yeah I know its just there was so much going on that day so much was done," her smile turned to a frown.

"What do you mean?" He now looked worried.

"Look when we go back to the tower I will tell you everything you need to know." Raven felt like she shouldnt be telling him that she got raped... He's the big blaber. But she loves him so much how can she not..

Beastboy was puzzled for a moment. W_hat can be wrong with Raven she never keeps stuff from the team._

_

* * *

_

"Yo dude you cant turn tables get the hell out of here and watch the Cy work da magic. Thats right I said OUT." The D.J. guy left due to cyborgs need of new tunes at da club he took over.

"Now let me hear yea all say HEYYYYY," Cyborg screamed.

"HEY," the auduence replyed with eithusiasm.

"ONE MORE TIME YA'LL"

"HEYYYYYYYYYY"

"ARE YA READY TO MAKE SOME NOISE JUMP CITY"

The people at the dance floor screamed.

"Oh yea Cyborg likes to hear that."

The people at Club Locka were screaming his name. "CYBORG"

"CYBORG"

"CYBORG."

"Now settle down ya'll cyborg has picked up some new tunes."

By mistake Cyborg put in a jesse McCartney cd. Beatutiful soul was played through out the club until...

A scratch filled the air with a shreak that stoped the music.

"Aw man screw this is this BB's C.D. NOT MINE. EWWW Jesse McCartney no I dont think so not at this club."

(Sorry to dis jesse I like his music and all but this is just for the story please readers dont get mad!)

Cyborg threw the discussed C.D. behinde him careless where it would land. In exchange for some Usher, **_Yeah._**

"Now this is more like it," Cyborg said as the music was once again changed through out the club.

* * *

"So Robin", Starfire said in a slyish look. "When are ya going to give me those lessons." 

"Well I prefer not to do it here you know what I mean I rather teach ya at the tower were we can have privicy."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea"

Starfire grabed Robin around the neck and brought him down on her. She whispered to him,"What if I want to do it now."

"This place isnt suit able for our sexy actions," Robin said with an engilsh actcent while laughing with Starfire.

"At the tower." Robin gave a HUGE smile accross his face."

* * *

**NOTE TO ALL THE READERS!**

Just to let everyone know this is my story. I had song lyrics on this chapter and took off my whole entier story for that. I made some adjustments so please bear with me. Otherwise please read and review I need sudjustions!


	3. The Silence

**The Silence**

Raven was lying accross her skilk dark purple sheats. How could she tell beast boy what happened. She liked him alot. Ok maybe not like she LOVED him. But all thats in the way is this Terra thing. Cyborg thinks he can get her transformed from stone. If he is able Beast Boy will go with her...

"Well im not going to let that happen am I? Nope not going to. Ill tell him soon...Once I can control my emotions."

Just thinking about him makes Ravens powers shaky the lap was already split into two. The painting of Beast Boy and her was cracked and lopsided above her bed.

* * *

Beast Boy was on the roof thinking about Raven? Man she is so hott in that spandex leatard that she wears. I wish I had the guts to tell her how I really feel... 

"But who am I kidding, if Raven found out that I was in love with her...She would kill me and literly kill me." Beast boy sighed and passed out in a deep sleep.

* * *

The Titians were siting at the table eating breakfast as usual but every five of them didnt make one peep. There wasnt any arguing from Cyborg and Beast Boy, Raven didnt meditate, Starfire wasnt as _**Cheerful,** _and Robin well he didnt have his coffee. This wasnt any ordinary day at the Titian's house hold. Something was up and everyone knew that. 

Robin was the first one to speak,"Ok guys the slience in the room is scaring me...Something is going on with all of us so are we going to explain to each other or what?" The four titians looked at Robin with a puzzled look.

"OK I WILL START," Starfire's voice boomed throughout the tower.

"Last night...I was druged by the FUCKEN BAR TENDER, there happy I told." Everyone's mouth droped and Raven's powers exploded by burning out a light bulb.

"Damn powers," Raven muddered to herself.

Cyborg was the first one to break the silence."So...did anyone help you or how did you get up on your feet," he questioned.

"Well um...,"Starfire hesitated with a blush, "Friend Robin was there when it happened, thank you for being there for me Robin."

Robin nodded.

"Ok my TURNRNRNRNRNRNNNNN." Wow Cyborg was extremly hyper.

"GUESSSS WHAT GUYSSSSS, I KICKED OUT THE ass HOLE D.J., BOYAYAYA and BECAME D.J., until I was kicked out..."

"Well nothing is the matter with me," Raven said in a darkful voice.

"Yea same hear," Beast Boy chimed in with a smile.

"Ok guys what ever." And Robin contitue to eat the rest of his breakfast.

* * *

**NOTES TO READERS**

**Sorry if this Chapter is boring I promise you guys its going to be alot intresting. ALSO IM BRINGING BACK TERRA! So keep your hopes up hopefuly in the next cupple chapters ill have her in the story.**


	4. A Long Time Ago

**A long time ago**

The Titians were all back at the tower in no time. Cyborg got kicked out of the club for harssing the DJ and for kicking him out and impersonating him. Raven and Beast Boy were getting a little to close. Starfire started to freak out about the move that Robin almost made.So they left in scilence.

"Um...im going to sleep now good night everyone." Starfrie called out to her friends as she made her way to her room. The others did the same but she was still confused about tonight.

_"What happened to me tonight... Robin saved me from death and I just did nothing... All I did was come on to him."_ Starfire got into her lavender silk tank top and shorts and layed on her bed.

"Robin was so kind to me why did I do that... somtimes I feel im a little TOO joyful." Starfire sighed and cried herself to sleep.

There were alot of questions forming into the titians heads. Especialy Robins.

Robin was in his room pacing around for about 10 minuets.

Robin started to undress his red mesh shirt and jenes and desided to take a shower to cool him off.

The hot water was washing away all his worries about starfire. But he couldnt believe what happened to her. The drink, the bedroom, the move he almost made that could have changed their lives...

After a half an hour in the shower Robin got out and put on his red pokadot boxers and he went to bed.

* * *

Starfire got up early and went on the roof top to watch the sun come up. 

It was absolutely beatutiful. The sun was an orange pinkish red on the outside while the inside filled with light. The warmth from the sun gave her goosebumbs. Some foot steps were echoing on to the ground and she felt two hands on her eyes.

"Guess who." It was a dark dreamy voice that seemed reconizeable.

Starfire turned around and placed a warm dreamy kiss on Robins lips.

Her lips tasted like warm sweet oranges. Robin placed his two hands around her waste and Starfire automadicly placed her hands behinde his head but runing her fingers through his hair. She sent positive energy to his knees.

Starfire pulled away from his body. "Sorry...I couldnt resiest." She blushed a ruby red around her cheek bone.

"Star you dont need to applogize."

"Its just I was in love once... To a guy... But he was killed. It was adginst the law for me to have a relationship with a different type of tamerain as for this guy was already promised to another princness witch I crossed the border of the laws. And he sufferd the consaqueses instead of me..." Starfire placed her head on Robins shirt and started to cry.

"Sh shsh. Its ok starfire everything will be alright." Robin was trying to clam her down. He hated to see her like this.

"Robin...that is why I came to Earth was because I couldnt stand the laws of tameran. Robin I ran away from my problems..."

"Starfire I never knew...Im sorry... If you would have just.." Robin was stoped by Starfire's tone.

"THATS RIGHT I SHOULD HAVE ROBIN I HAVE A BUNCH OF SHIT GOING ON RIGHT NOW. IM ONLY ONE PERSON. AND A WOMEN WHO DOESNT EVEN KNOW THAT MUCH."

"But starfire I..."

"No robin... I just cant do this anymore... im sorry."

Starfire ran out crying but once she got into the lobby the other three titians were there staring and wondering what is going on.

Starfire ran to her room and locked it...

"Ah guys..what the HELL just happened," Beastboy asked waving his hands crazzly.

"I dont know Beast boy but I know it has to do something with Robin." Cyborg had his fist clentched into two balls that were white.

Cyborg has always loved Raven as his own little sister. He was a Big brother to Raven and hate to see her get hurt.

"If he hurt her I sware I'll," But out of no where Cyborgs body was surrounded by a dark black sheild.

"Nobody will be hurting ANYBODY when IM HERE. GOT IT!" Raven's eyes were now four red ones, like her evil father Trigon.

A glup came out of both titians as a agreement. Raven set cyborg down and levitated to her room.

Robin came into the doors."Starfire wait." He yelled out to her to see if she was listening.

"Dude what the hell just happen," Beast Boy was curiouse just as cyborg was.

"Yea man why did you make starfire cry you know how confused and upset she gets."

"SHUT THE HELL UP CY!", Robin yelled at him in anger.

"WHY SHOULD I, ARE YOU JUST GOING TO HURT HER AND BREAK HER HEART AGAIN," Cyborg shout out.

Robin had enough and started to go out of the lobby to his one and only's bed room. He knew he should have stayed by her side.

_"Why does everything seem to go wrong..."

* * *

_

**Note To readers!**

**Sorry if this chapter was short. My stories are werid I know but the more ideas you shout out at me on the reviews and on email the more I can make it less werid and more understand able. I try to update at least every other day or sometimes each day if I can get onto my computer.**


	5. Foggy Bathrooms

**Foggy Bathrooms**

"Why do I have to be such an idiot..." Starfired started to sob in confusion.

All of a sudden there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" Starfire got up from her bed and went closer to the door.

"Um Starfire its me..." Robin seemed a bit sad.

"Why are you here so you can make my life a living hell," she shouted.

Starfire ran to her bathroom and desided to take a shower she turned on the water.

"Come on Star... Please let me in... I know your doing that on purpose you know I can get in here I know all the passwords to and through the tower." Robin had a smeark on his face.

* * *

Starfire quickly undressed and went into the shower she was one with the water and couldnt hear Robin entering. 

Robin was now in her room and desided that he should check out the bath room. "_Hehehe this is my opprotunitiy to make her happy again."_

Without any further hesatation he took off his clothes and lined them up with Starfires on the floor. He opened the door and the bathroom was covered totaly in fog.

Robin slightly opened the curtian to the shower but her back was in front of him so that she didnt know that he was even there.

Robin quietly closed the curtian. Robin started to lean into Starfire and rubbing her slim bulit up sides and kissing her tenderly around the neck and working his way down to her sholders. The feeling came to Starfire and she shot around now her face facing him,"Why did you come back for me," and she made her hands go around his neck even pulling herself even closer with his hands around her waste.

"Because I love you and I couldnt leave you..." He said whispering into her ear.

Robin gently kissed her. But was pulled away by starfire. "Robin I am truely sorry... I was just upset that the tamerain laws are so stricked I didnt want to see you hurt in anyway." She squezed him tight hoping he will confort her.

He lifted up his hand and put it under her chin," Starfire I rather die for you then see us be seperated for laws that arent for Earth. I love you so much that I even came into your shower to see you. I am madly in love with you and if they want to kill me then let them try because they will NOT suscuesed I will live my life for you.

"Oh Robin I love you too I was just hiding it from you so you wont have to be worried about it... Im so sorry I love you so much." She embrased him.

Starfire whispered into Robins ear,"So ya wanna stay?"

"Hell yes!" He answered with a smile showing his pearly whites.

* * *

**Note to Readers**

**Ok so Im shorting a bit of the ch.'s because im working on a new story dont worry im not going to abandoned this one. Yes there will be lemon in this fic I forgot to mention that in the begining. Keep comming along with those reviews so I can make the story better and intresting.**


	6. New Discoveries

**New Discoveries**

"Robin ... That was the most galorious thing I have ever experenced." Starfire was embraced tight by two very well built arms.

"I love you Starfire.." Robin mummbled.

"I love you too as well Robin." Starfire kissed his hand gently and manuvered her way out of her lovers arms. She quickly grabed her uniform and got dressed. Quickly but quietly she left to see the other titans. Starfire walked on Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. They were all talking until she came in. They were completely silent.

Beast Boy took a look at Starfire and just read her expression. "Oh no, please tell me dude that you didnt!" Beast Boy blirted out.

"Friend Beast Boy what are you talking about?" 'I hope my friends do not find out of which Robin and I have shared this morning!' Starfire thought.

Raven's hand was now clamped onto Beast Boy's mouth. "Nothing Star, Beast Boy is just rambling and being an ass, as usual." Cyborg quickly covered for them. He knew what happened this morning between Robin and Starfire all of them did. It would all have been fine if they werent spying this morning. More like listening but still. Cyborg scrambled Beast Boy into the next room while Raven just dashed out of sight and slamed the door to her own room.

"Huh?" Starfire just walked back to her room. Robin was still lying accross tangled up into the sheets. Starfire smiled and decided to take a shower. 'Yea maybe a shower will clean my mind up.'

* * *

Cyborg was pounding on the titan's computer keys every three seconds. Beast Boy was hovering above him asking him." Are you done yet?"

"I almost have it." Cyborg said anxiously. "Hurry up Cy, I can't wait any longer!" Beast boy was jumping up and down. To any one in the titan's household it looked like he was going to pee in his pants.

"DONE! Beast boy I FOUND IT!" Cyborg jumped up huging Beast Boy.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were jumping around like little school girls. "Boya, Boya . I said what?" Beast Boy replyed with, "You said Boya Boya"

The two titans stoped for a minute. "So Beast Boy, lets go now. If we make in in time we can have her back by dinner and surprise everyone."

"Yea" Beast Boy replyed and both Cyborg and Beast Boy were out the door soon enough!

* * *

"Wow Starfire and Robin sure went far today. I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for that there's icecream in the hallway thing. But it was fun spying on them." Raven chuckled softly. " Then the expression on Beast Boy's face when we heard him call Starfire hott mamma."

Just thinking about him makes Raven's world jump with joy, even though she doesnt show it...Often. "I must tell him what happened that night. I must..."

"Come on Robin, lets make the night time meal!" Starfire draged Robin out of her room to the kitchen.

"OK, Starfire lets make dinner. You know we can use ALL of our hands. At the same time, you know what I mean." Robin winked at her. Starfire giggled at his silly but romantic remark.

* * *

**A/N**

**ok so where do I start... Im sorry for not writting any chapter's sooner. I was upset that I only have 5 reviews on this story... And it got to me and it became a writters block. So I called in for some help and decided to take this story to a new level. And im planning on writting a sequal right after this one and its going to be about terra, beastboy, and raven. I hope you will review and give me some ideas beacuse you wold be helping me out alot. And all my stories live on reviews. SO please after your done reading take 1 minute to review and tell if if you liked it or not or sudjestions. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
